Jacksonville 2002
Jacksonville 2002 was the ninth event of the 2002 Monster Jam season held at Alltel Stadium (now Everbank Field) in Jacksonville, Florida. This event would be the only one of the 2002 TV season where the track was rained on, the first appearance of Rick Swanson and his Obsession, Sky Hartley in Little Tiger and the only show of Charlie Pauken in Firemouth. This event would also be the first time in the 2002 season where Tom Meents surpassed Dennis Anderson in freestyle. Field of Trucks Firemouth - Charlie Pauken Line-X Obsession - Rick Swanson Little Tiger - Sky Hartley Wolverine - Brian Barthel Ragin Steel - Steve Reynolds Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock High Roller - Neil Elliott Blue Thunder - Lyle Hancock Team Meents - Tom Meents Grave Digger 20th Anniversary - Dennis Anderson Round 1 Racing Team Meents vs. Line-X Obsession This track would play into the hands of the lighter Team Meents as Tom would get the win. Winner- Team Meents Gunslinger vs. Wolverine Almost a dead heat, the Florida native would get the win this time. Winner- Gunslinger 20th Anniversary Grave Digger vs. Firemouth Two Digger drivers in a rare case going head to head. This time the boss would get the win as he got the hole shot. Winner- 20th Anniversary Grave Digger High Roller vs. Ragin Steel A true photo finish, it looked like Ragin Steel had it but High Roller had just enough at the end to get by. Winner- High Roller Little Tiger vs. Blue Thunder What should've been an easy race proved difficult for Lyle as the truck was squirrly throughout the pass and just got the win but broke and could not return. Winner- Blue Thunder (Broke couldn't return) Round 2 Racing Firemouth vs. Team Meents Meents seemed to stall at the line which gave a huge win to Firemouth. Winner- Firemouth Gunslinger vs. 20th Anniversary Grave Digger A holeshot advantage was all Dennis needed to take out the Ford Gunslinger. Winner- 20th Anniversary Grave Digger High Roller vs. Little Tiger High Roller kept low and clear taking the win easy over Little Tiger. Winner- High Roller Semi Finals Racing Firemouth vs. 20th Anniversary Grave Digger Deja vu in this match up, Pauken got revenge and scored a huge win over Digger. Winner- Firemouth High Roller vs. Gunslinger Two powerful Fords went head to head and this time Neil Elliott would get a big win and head into the finals once again. Winner- High Roller Finals Racing Firemouth vs. High Roller Team Digger vs. Team Meents without either truck out here. This one would go to the more experienced Pauken getting a huge win. Winner- Firemouth Freestyle Ragin Steel Fully representing Team Hartsock Reynolds opened up a muddy freestyle show. A couple big sky wheelies would get some highlights but other than that an average run. Score- 6+6+7= 19 Line-X Obsession A bit apprehensive Swanson didn't go as fast as Reynolds but did attempt the first set of donuts for the night to end his run. Score- 5+5+5= 15 High Roller Racing runner up hitting the muddy course, Elliott filled the run leaping over the cars but not as vertical as Ragin Steel which hurt him a little. Score- 6+6+5= 17 Little Tiger Hartley looking to go big went for some good sky wheelies in Little Tiger, matching Ragin Steel then cutting into some donuts to end a solid run. Score- 7+7+9= 23 Firemouth Racing winner Charlie Pauken looking to get the crowd going hit a massive sky wheelie. He was the first to attack the bus, got a slap wheelie and the truck almost went over but it kicked back to save it, blowing a tire in the process. Score- 9+8+9= 26 Wolverine Barthel performed well in the mud by attacking the cars with gusto and cutting two great set of donuts for an impressive run for Wolverine. Score- 7+7+7= 21 Blue Thunder With only two wheel drive Lyle did reverse donuts, the only thing he could do for his run. Score- 4+3+4= 11 20th Anniversary Grave Digger Anderson came out attacking the cars getting some momentum then hit the bus but he got worse than Pauken as both set of shocks came out of the rear of the truck and sent the truck over on its side. Score- 8+8+8= 24 Team Meents Tom looked for his second freestyle win of the season in Team Meents. Tom came out with huge air and cyclone donuts to start off the run right. He was then able to attack a crush bus and finally launch the truck over the rollers to end a perfect run. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Damage Report Team Meents - Transmission issues (fixed) Blue Thunder - Broken axle Gunslinger - RII issues Firemouth - Blown tire Grave Digger 20th Anniversary - Shocks (X2) body panels (roof and side) Category:2002 events Category:Events